Minty
by Ministrawberry
Summary: Minty was found by the Winchesters years ago. Now when Dean and Minty need Sams help to find John they go on a little road trip. OC/Winchester


He was being anything but quiet whilst she was like a shadow. They were complete opposites and knew it, yet they worked well together. He brushed through the beaded curtain and woke one of the occupants. The cat was out of the bag now. She sighed and gripped the top of the doorway pulling herself up to crouch on top of the doorway. The occupant came through the doorway with a baseball bat in hand, ready to defend his home against intruders. Instead he found his brother rifling through his fridge.

"Dean?" Dean swivelled around to look at his younger brother.

"Hey there Sammy. Got any beer?" Sam was amazed by his brother's nonchalant attitude. Just turning up in the middle of the night after no contact for two years_. _Sam felt a hand on his shoulder and looked down to see the woman. She had climbed down from her perch to say hello.

"Hey Sam. How have you been?" Instead of answering Sam wrapped his arms around the tiny woman, inhaling her familiar scent.

"Minty. It's good to see you. Now, what the hell are you doing here in the middle of the night? A phone call would have been nice." Minty grinned and shook her hair, the long auburn locks falling around her face. She pointed over to Dean and went to stand next to him.

"This idiot could use your help." Before anything else could be said Jessica entered the room sill wiping sleep from her eyes.

"Sam. Who are these people?" Dean couldn't help but stare at the great rack Jess owned. He hadn't seen a good rack outside of Minty's for the past three days.

"This is my brother and…" What the hell could he say Minty was? "his girlfriend, Minty." That could work, Sam internally cringed at the decision he had made, calling Minty Dean's girlfriend. Dean wrapped an arm around Minty's shoulders and drew her into his side placing a kiss firmly on her lips. Minty returned his kiss and smiled as Dean pulled away.

"Your brother Dean and his girlfriend?" Sam nodded as Jess looked over Minty and Dean. Minty and Dean were still holding the couple façade, Minty snuggling into Dean's arms. "Let me put some more clothes on." Minty jammed her elbow into Dean's stomach to make sure he didn't say anything. Jess left the three of them alone. Minty detached herself from Dean and stood against the wall.

"Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days." Sam scrunched his eyebrows together and crossed his arms.

"Yeah and? It happens all the time." Dean shook his head and scraped a hand through his hair.

"Yellow Eyes hunting trip." Sam stood straight and dropped his arms.

"Give me an hour." Before Dean or Minty could respond Sam flew out of the small kitchen into his bedroom. Minty let out a long breath. Dean chuckled and motioned towards the door with his head. The two of them went out together and stood by the Impala.

* * *

Nobody spoke and the blaring rock music wasn't exactly relaxing. Yet the Impala's low purr comforted everyone, none more so then Minty. That sound was what she had slept to for years; what she listened to when she was happy, angry, scared, tired and exhausted. It was the music of her life and had been for as long as she could remember. Minty had been with the Winchesters for longer then she could remember. She had grown up with the boys and thought of John as a father, they as brother. Well, perhaps only one brother and a lover instead. The Impala had not only been her comfort zone but also her bedroom on many occasions. Sleep and other saucy activities had occupied her time in the vintage car. Minty could remember long steamy nights and sticky mornings, sore thighs and bruised lips. Just thinking about those nights with the different men… Get rid of those thoughts Minty told herself. Having the boys back with her in the Impala was just like old times even if the atmosphere was less then friendly. It was good to be back.

Dean pulled the Impala over in front of a mom and pop diner. The lights were so bright against the dark night. The three of them trooped inside, Minty sandwiched between Dean and Sam. Minty was always in the middle; always protected from the past and the future. Dean had never told her about the morning John he had found her. Minty wasn't sure she wanted to know. She could remember how the wind howled and chilled her to the bone. The sun was bright and happy which made her angry. How could the sun shine so brightly and never warm her? Minty could remember an elderly woman screaming from next door as her house burnt down around her. And the sun shining so brightly was like the devil that morning. All Minty wanted to do was make the sun disappear forever. She wanted everyone to feel the pain and longing she felt. The sun was the devil that morning and every morning since.

"Minty, what do you want?" Dean's voice drew Minty from her memories. She quickly picked up the sticky menu and chose something at random.

"Bacon cheeseburger with extra bacon please." The waitress nodded and moved away to place the order. Minty felt sorry for her. A crappy job with crappy shifts and shit pay. But at least the waitress had a normal life. Minty placed the menu down to run a hand through her long ponytails. She knew Dean would berate her later, he always knew when she had been thinking about being found. Minty hated that about Dean – he was too perceptive for his own good, Sam too.

"Tell me about Jess, Sam." Minty thought it was best to focus on the present and not the past.

"She's the best. Bright, bubbly, just perfect really." Minty nodded keeping a smile on her face. Sam looked so happy talking about Jess. Jess must be special to Sam. "She's my girlfriend and I want her to be my wife. Minty's smile dropped. Sammy wanted a wife? Little Sammy wanted a wife? "I can't believe it, I found a beautiful girl with an amazing personality. I want to leave hunting for her. I just want to forget about everything that goes bump in the night." Dean grunted unhappily at this. He didn't want Sam to leave the life. Leaving the life meant leaving Dean and Minty: his family.

"She's pretty easy on the eyes. Great rack." Dean's input was bound to be perverted. Minty shook her head and chuckled under her breath.

"I'm glad. It's about time something good happened for one of us. My goodness look at that thing, it's huge!" Dean laughed at Minty's description of her cheeseburger. Minty glared at him and looked at her cheeseburger. It had to be one of the biggest burgers she had ever seen. If there was one thing Minty loved more then the boys, it was food.

* * *

Let me know if I should continue with this and which brother you think Minty should be paired with.

Angelheartsonfire


End file.
